paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Resort Vacation (Part 1)
What’s up guys? It’s FPGOutlaw here, with another Fanon story. This one will be about 4 of the 6 pups (Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky) going on an adventure. I will NOT being using Marshall or Rubble in this story due to creative differences, as I have been writing this story on vacation, with limited time. If you went and read “Pups and the Chamber”, you’d see the fact that I follow my own storyline. Let me explain: In my first story, “Valentines Day Special: Pups Save Zuma”, you would have read the fact of Zuma and Skye having affection for eachother, albeit them before being thought of being brother-and-sister-like. Zuma even told Chase that he had “feelings for her”, but Chase didn’t mind, and told Zuma, “Just don’t make me compete with you for her,” which Zuma agreed with. Chase and Skye started dating on Valentines Day, that same day, but Zuma didn’t seem to mind it. It may have even looked like Zuma became closer to Chase because of it. Rocky was also said to become more of friends with Chase, and they formed some sort of friendship-square. The positions of Rubble and Marshall is unknown, and will stay unknown until I find the time to write about that, as I see many unexpected turns, and a long (3-5 part) story behind it. Reminder: No editing or posting pictures unless you are me (FPGOutlaw), or an Admin who sees fit. Comments are perfectly fine though :D Dialogue and Synopsis Here we go: *So it was August 14, exactly 6 months after Valentines Day, where Chase asked Skye to date him, which she accepted. Zuma and Rocky were asked, by Chase, to help him find a way to celebrate 6 months of his relationship. Chase: I want to make this day, as best as possible. Zuma: Dude, I know Skye very well, I’m sure I know how to do this. Rocky: I say we go somewhere away from Adventure Bay. Chase: I like the idea, but what about Rubble and Marshall? Zuma: They both told me "Wubble" had a snow-boarding championship to go to, they will be in Foggy Bottom. Chase: Well, what about Ryder? Zuma: “Wyder?” He can come along! *Chase, Zuma, and Rocky all go to Ryder. Chase: Hey Ryder! Ryder: Hi Chase! Chase: So we have a question for you. Ryder: What is it pups? Rocky: We were wondering if we could go out of town, because Chase wanted to surprise... *Skye walks in* Skye: Chase wanted to surprise what? Rocky: *Nervously* We just wanted to go out of town. Ryder: I don’t see why not, but only for this weekend. Chase and Rocky: Thanks Ryder! Zuma: Thanks “Wyder”! Skye: Going out of town for what? Rocky: Just to see new places. Skye: That sounds like fun! *So Ryder got the pups a tour bus. All of the pups’ (with the exception of Rubble’s rig and Marshall’s firetruck) vehicles were towed by the bus. On the tour bus, Chase and Skye were sitting together, with Rocky and Zuma sitting together across from them. Rocky: This is amazing! Problem is, I never asked where we are going. *Chase walks over to Rocky. Chase: *Whispers to Rocky* We’re going to a beautiful resort, just for us! Rocky: *Whispers to Chase* Nice work! That’ll be great. *During the same time Chase and Rocky were whispering to eachother, Zuma and Skye were talking to eachother. Skye: What do you think they are whispering about? *Zuma had a dream a few nights ago, where Skye broke up with Chase for him, which he still hadn’t forgotten. Zuma: I don’t know, bab... *Zuma cuts himself off, but it was easily called that he was going to say “baby”, Chase turns around, and growls at Zuma. Chase: WHAT are you doing? Zuma: I’m “sowwy”! It slipped! Chase: I’ll let it slide, just this once. Zuma: I’m VERY “sowwy” Chase! Skye: Guys, it’s fine, let it go! *So the pups finally get to the resort, it’s amazingly beautiful! The place has an indoor and outdoor pool, rooms fit for 20 people, a tennis court, and many other things! Rocky: This is amazing! It’s so nice to be out of Adventure Bay for awhile, especially at a place like this! Zuma: I’m expecting that Ryder spent a “fowtune” on us to be here. Thanks “Wyder”! Ryder: You’re all welcome pups, now go have fun! *So all 4 of the pups went together, a long walk on the boardwalk located behind the resort, it happened that there was a Bay near the resort! Rocky and Chase stopped, to look at the water, while Zuma and Skye talked for a second, Chase whispered something to Zuma... Chase: *Whispers to Zuma* I give you the right to tell Skye why we are here. Zuma: *Whispers in response to Chase* I’m on it Chase! Zuma: Skye? Skye: Yes Zuma? Zuma: Can I tell you something? Skye: Does it have to do with what you said on the bus? Zuma: No, not at all. Skye: Alright, what is it? Zuma: Chase “bwought” us here, because today is your 6-month “anniversawy”. Skye: Really? *Tears up* Zuma: Of course! Skye: Chase? Chase: Yes, baby? Skye: Was it your idea to bring us here? Chase: Of course it was! Skye and Chase: Happy 6-months to us. *Badge change, with Zuma’s badge. *Ryder was viewing the outside from the window of his room he was staying at, when he got a call, it was from the manager of the resort. *Pup Pad rings. Ryder: Hello? Ryder here. Miko: Hello Ryder, it’s Miko, the manager of the resort you are staying at. Ryder: Hello Miko, what’s up? Miko: We have a little bit of a problem. Part of our power generator has been cut, and we are going to lose power any second now! We need a cord to replace one of the cords cut in the generator. Could the PAW Patrol help us out? Ryder: Rocky might have something in his truck, good thing I had it towed here... Miko: Thanks Ryder! Ryder: No job’s too big, no pup’s too small! *Slides pup-pad out, to call all the pups* Ryder: *On the pups’ collars* PAW Patrol, to the front entrance! *The scene shows Chase and Skye, on the boardwalk, together, alone. Chase: Worst time Ryder... *Some scene later... Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Alright pups, we have a weird sort of emergency. A cord in the power generator for this resort has been cut, and they need us to fix it! *Ryder slides his pup-pad to rocky’s symbol. Ryder: Rocky! I’ll need an extra cord in your truck, which is outside in the lot, to replace the cut cord. Rocky: Why trash it, when you can stash it? *Ryder slides his pup-pad to Zuma’s symbol. Ryder: Zuma! I’ll need you to turn off the power, and turn it back on when Rocky is done with the generator. Zuma: “Weady”? Set! Get wet! Ryder: PAW Patrol, is on a roll! *Some scenes later... Zuma: Come on “Wocky”, before the power goes out! *woof* Rocky: I’m going! I’m going! *Rocky then takes out part of the old cable, before the power immediately cuts. Zuma: Oh the power cut! I can’t see a thing, except for my collar! Miko: Uh oh. I hope the pups are OK. *Zuma immediately calls Chase. *The scene then changes to Skye and Chase, time rolled back about a minute. Chase: I’m very glad that I could spend this entire night with you, there’s nothing I would want more! Skye: Awwe Chase! That’s so sweet! *Chase’s collar goes off. Skye: Oh no... Zuma: Chase, the power went out, Rocky needs your flashlight, and quick! Chase: I’m on it Zuma! Chase is on the case! *The scene changes to Chase, making his way to Zuma and Rocky. Rocky: You made it! Now, let’s finish this job! *So now with Chase’s light, Zuma turns the power switch off, and Rocky completely replaces the cord. Zuma turns on the power, and it worked! All 3 of the pups all howl. *All the pups return to Ryder, and Skye joins them. Miko: The pups did it! Hooray! Ryder: Good job pups, the power is back on, and we saved the day! You all deserve this vacation, but I think we should get some sleep. All 4 pups: Agreed! (Zuma): “Agweed” *So all the pups, each got their own room. As soon as Ryder fell asleep, all of them went into 1 room, and talked for awhile. Zuma: “Wocky”, I think we should give them some “alone” time. Rocky: I agree, Chase needs to be “on the case” Chase: Rocky... Rocky: Sorry. *Skye was already asleep at this point, and Zuma was watching her sleep, almost falling asleep himself. Chase: Zuma! Zuma: W-W-I wasn’t doing anything! Rocky: *Woof* Let’s go Zuma, I’m gonna fall asleep! *Rocky leaves, but Zuma stays for a second. Chase: Zuma? Zuma: I have a feeling that you are mad at me, for what I said on the bus. Chase: Look, no hard feelings. You already told me you liked Skye... Skye: WHAT?! Zuma: *Nervously* I must be leaving now... *Zuma walks out, and Skye and Chase are left alone. Chase: Yea, he told me that. Skye: But Zuma is like a brother, what has this become? Chase: I don’t know, but I must get some sleep. Skye: I was TRYING too... Chase: Sorry. Skye: It’s OK. I love you. Chase: I love you too. Sleep tight! *Kisses Skye* To be continued... Trivia - It is confirmed that in FPGOutlaw's "Storyline", Zuma does indeed like Skye. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:FPGOutlaw's Storyline Category:FPGOutlaw's Episodes